


Callused Hands, Gentle Melodies

by LeisurelyPanda



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Contraception, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Dylas does not have a horse penis, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/M, First Time, Fishing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Fight, Height Differences, Large Cock, Marriage Proposal, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Picnics, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Stealing Your Boyfriend's Sweaters, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Venti is a good bro, aside from the obvious, because what else are boyfriends for?, or whatever, so no horse jokes please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeisurelyPanda/pseuds/LeisurelyPanda
Summary: Brigid's birthday happens to fall on one of those rare days when she has nothing to do, so she and her lover, Dylas, go fishing. A peaceful, relaxing birthday eventually turns into one of heat, love, and passion when they return home and they agree that they're ready to try something they've never done before.





	1. Winter

**Author's Note:**

> So, in the interest of full disclosure, I haven't actually finished the Dylas romance yet, but he's just so precious that I had to write something for him and my main character.

Brigid sat on the plush blanket, a fishing rod in her hand, her finger resting softly on the line for any sign of interest. Of the places to go fishing, the Autumn River was easily her favorite. The crisp air that rested perpetually like a shroud around her shoulders, the beauty of the leaves that always appeared vibrantly ablaze with color, the slight chill in the air that made her bring her favorite sweaters. That they all happened to be Dylas’ sweaters was… a happy coincidence.

Dylas sat behind her, his strong, lean arms encircling her as he also gripped the rod in front of them. The fish hadn’t been that interested today, but that didn’t matter. Sometimes they talked. They talked about anything. They talked about everything; cooking, fishing, work, their friends, Venti, stars, Dylas’ life before he became a Guardian, magic, their favorite monsters. Dylas still became flustered sometimes when he talked about himself, but with time he had grown more comfortable with talking to her.

Of course, now they were silent. It was an easy silence, free from the pressure to speak. It was the silence of wind blowing through trees, the leaves rustling and whispering, gossiping around the couple. It was the silence of water rippling and giggling as it passed by. It was the silence of the warmth in her lover’s body, wrapping around her, filling her being with such love and affection that speaking became blasphemous.

Brigid treasured the silent times when they were together. The times when the world stood still and time stopped for the two of them were precious to her. Dylas always said that time flew by when they were together, but to Brigid, time seemed to stand still until she looked up and realized that it was nighttime and the stars were out, winking at them like they were in on something she wasn’t.

Maybe it was Dylas who did it to her. Or maybe Venti was craftily playing matchmaker with her powers as a Native Dragon who ruled time. Brigid could only imagine her face if she ever accused Venti of such. She would smile that huge, shameless smile of hers and deny it.

Whatever it was, Brigid loved every moment of it.

She felt the line twitch at the same time Dylas did. As soon as it did, one of his hands covered hers and she took a split second to relish the feeling of the slight roughness of his hand on hers before they began wrangling with their catch. When it resisted their efforts, Dylas whooped.

“Hell yeah, it’s a big one!” he cried. “Come on, Brigid, put your back into it!”

“I’m trying!” she replied, her voice strained with effort. “It’s bigger than I was expecting!”

They wrestled with the fish for several long moments before they both heaved and the fish landed on the shore in front of them, flopping around as it tried to escape back to the open water. Brigid sighed with relief as she relaxed. The fish was enormous and she felt the usual faint bit of pride at the knowledge that she and Dylas had caught it. Dylas looked proud, too. His face turned up in that fierce, confident smirk that always made her go a bit weak in the knees.

“Damn, that flounder caught us off guard,” he said, the grin still plastered to his face. “That was amazing!”

Brigid giggled. “Yeah, but at least we were able to land it,” she said. “Dinner should be great, tonight!”

She watched as the smirk shifted to that smile of utter joy, when his eyes closed and his tail wished excitedly. She loved that look, even as she wondered if he was aware just how often his tail betrayed his mood. It meant that he was terrible at poker, but that was also part of his charm. She remembered one particularly hot summer day when flies and other buzzing insects had been out in force. She had caught him using his tail the way a horse would as it deftly swatted a fly that landed on him. He had blushed and denied that it ever happened.

Dylas deposited the enormous fish in the cooler along with other relatively meager catches they’d made in the course of their day together and sat back down on the blanket. Brigid knelt to retrieve a worm for bait before she cast the line out and sat once again between his legs. She felt his hot breath brush against her ear as his arms circled around her to grasp the line again.

“Too bad the biggest fish contest was a couple months ago,” he said. “Catching that monster might have put you in first place.”

She laughed at that. Dylas had beaten her by the narrowest of margins. The town had laughed good-naturedly at the result, her (completely unjustified) reputation as a sore loser earning a few snide remarks from their friends. Doug in particular had poked fun at her for it.

“I would’ve won anyway if you hadn’t cheated and made me lose that big one,” she grumbled half-heartedly.

“Complimenting your form isn’t cheating,” he replied, though she could practically hear the smirk in his voice. “Should I not compliment you? Is that what you want, young lady?”

She resisted the urge to shiver at the pet name. It made her weak and he knew it. That, and when he just called her "princess." Worse, once he got comfortable in their relationship, it turned out that he _loved_ it. He would spring it on her at inopportune times, like that time he’d said it as they were going into the bath house and she’d spent the entire time trying to hide how it affected her, or the time he said it while she was tending the farm behind the castle and made her pour an entire bag of Giantizer on a turnip that she’d meant for a pumpkin she was growing for the spring harvest festival.

“I think I preferred you when you were awkward and shy,” she replied. Dylas just chuckled at that and stroked the back of one of her hands with a thumb. Dylas’ tail swished around, brushing against her leg.

“Shut up,” Dylas replied. She giggled in spite of herself. A smile teased at the corners of her mouth, the way it always did when he used those words to deflect, even now after over a year together.

“You’re ridiculous,” she replied. The words earned her a quiet chuckle and another flick of his tail. Dylas kissed the back of her head softly.

“You still love me,” he replied, his soft voice caressing the shell of her ear. “Out of all the good, decent men in Selphia, you chose me, a rude, graceless jerk who shouted and growled at people because he couldn’t speak honestly about his life.”

“You’re a good person, Dylas,” she said softly. “I always knew that you were a gentle person underneath all that.”

“Lucky me,” he chuckled, placing a kiss on her cheek.

They fell silent again. Brigid leaned back into his strong body, relishing in the warmth he provided. The fish no longer seemed interested in biting, but it was okay. She passed the day by in bliss and silence, wisps of clouds rolling in from the western hills. Eventually, she felt Dylas shift behind her before he stood.

“Hey!” she protested. “What are you doing?”

“The sun’s going down,” he replied. “And… well, we didn’t bring food… or anything to cook with, really, so…”

“You’re not getting bored, are you?” she asked with a grin.

“Hey!” he snapped before he caught sight of the look on her face. He blushed and turned away. He fell right into her trap, as always. It never got old. “I-I was just thinking… we could go home, eat that flounder we caught. We could even spend the night in, if you want.”

He held out a hand for her. She looked up at him for a couple seconds. His face was still flushed. Even a year of being together hadn’t changed how easily flustered he was. He was still shy and gruff around new people, but among the regulars at Porcoline’s and around town, he’d grown more relaxed. She was proud of him. She smiled as she took his hand to let him help her up.

“You’re right, that sounds wonderful,” she said. She looked around at the sky. “Have we really been out so long?”

“Feels like it should still be morning,” he said. They packed up to leave. Dylas grabbed the cooler while she packed the blanket and the food containers into the pack. When they were ready, Dylas took her hand and laced their fingers together.

“I love you,” he said, pressing a kiss to her brow. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

“I love you, too,” she said.

* * *

The walk back seemed as slow and timeless as the rest of the day had been. Eventually, autumn gave way to summer and the quiet cadence of crickets and frogs calling out to each other amidst the waltzing fireflies. It was, honestly, the only thing that Brigid liked about the summer season. At night, the temperature went down and the screaming cicadas were replaced by gentler sounds that almost made up for the humidity that made sleep both uncomfortable and nearly impossible.

The sight reminded her of the first firefly festival she went to with Dylas. They caught jars of the beautiful bugs, then released them to watch them fly away blinking in the night sky. Then in that stunning cascade, Dylas surprised her by kissing her gently but passionately. It was the first time he had initiated such contact, the long centuries as a guardian having left him bereft of physical touch. They’d kissed before, but she was the one who took the lead.

That night, she was the most ecstatic and the most proud woman in the world for that single, simple gesture.

As the fireflies emerged in the Selphia Valley, she marveled at the sight and the hand that held Dylas’ squeezed slightly. Dylas looked down and smiled softly.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” she replied.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked.

“That night from the firefly festival,” she said.

“Oh,” he said. He glanced away the way he did when he was blushing. “Wh-what about it were you thinking about?”

“When you kissed me,” Brigid replied with a smile.

“O-oh, that.”

“Yes, Dylas. That.”

“What was so special about it?”

“It was the first time you kissed me,” she said.

“Th-that’s not true! We kissed lots of times before that!”

“But it was the first time that _you_ kissed _me._ ”

Dylas paused and thought for a while. Then he chuckled shyly. When Brigid looked, he had that shy smile on his face that made her fall for him in the first place. He had such a lovely smile.

“I guess that’s true,” he said quietly.

“I know it took a lot for you to do that,” she replied. “I… I was so proud that you were able to do that.”

“D-damn, the things you say…”

“It’s true. Every word.”

“I believe you,” he said. “Thank you.”

She smiled up at him and squeezed his hand again as they walked through the peaceful glen of trees that revealed the gates to the town they called home. The enormous castle that housed Venti, the butlers, Brigid, and Dylas arose gracefully over the tops of the trees. It was a beautiful city and Brigid counted herself lucky to call it home even though she had no knowledge of who she was before she landed there.

It was winter, now, even as the surrounding countryside consisted of various areas that were preserved in certain seasons. Brigid’s going theory was that Venti’s magic or power as the Native Dragon of time had something to do with it. Surely the rest of the world had regular seasons the same way Selphia did.

The plaza was quiet, save for the soft crunching of snow beneath their feet. A couple tourists loitered around, talking or exploring the town even at night. She and Dylas walked through the doors that led to their quarters. The stone floors were covered in ornate rugs she’d purchased to bring some life and color to her home. Dylas had a study with a desk, a bookcase that seemed as varied as Kiel’s collection, and his own, private collection of gear and knickknacks from the times when they journeyed afield to take care of threats.

There seemed to be fewer and fewer of those, lately.

Dylas quickly got to work in the kitchen, preparing the flounder for their dinner. Brigid put the rest of the fish they’d caught away before washing up. With what they’d caught and the crops they kept from her farms, they wouldn’t want for groceries for some time. It was a pleasant thought.

 _This must be what living in peace feels like_ , she thought idly. It was a nice feeling, knowing that there were no major catastrophes looming over everyone’s head. And with Venti returned, everything seemed just as it was meant to be.

Though Dylas always loved sashimi, he had learned quickly that Brigid’s tastes were a bit more varied. He deboned the fish gently before seasoning it and putting it on the frying pan to grill. He also cooked rice in the pot before putting it on another pan to fry with some chopped carrots and onions.

Brigid, meanwhile, took a seat at a table. The first few times Dylas had tried to do this for her, she had tried to help, only to be shooed away to wait patiently elsewhere. The ridiculous man claimed she worked too much. Where he got that idea, she had no idea.

The food was ready before long and Dylas smiled as he served up the fish, grilled to crispy perfection over a plate of rice and veggies. It was light, fragrant, and one of her favorite things to eat.

“Thanks, smells great!”

He smiled slightly as a tinge of pink appeared on his cheeks. “I guess I’ve picked up some stuff from Porco.”

“By pick up stuff, do you mean skills, or the snacks he hides in the plants by the doors?”

That earned her a chuckle from her lover. “Both, I guess. Someone has to, especially if Margaret isn’t there.”

Dylas’ job at the restaurant was one of his favorite things about his life here. He still got away to spend time with Brigid or to go fishing, but when he was there he worked hard. Both his coworkers thought highly of him and what he did, with Porco in particular lavishing extravagant praise for everything Dylas cooked.

“At least we know what his tricks are,” she said with a chuckle.

The rest of the dinner passed with light hearted conversation that stayed well away from work related concerns. Dylas shared some of what his life had been like before he became a Guardian. Brigid often thought that the town he talked about seemed both wildly different and exactly the same as the Selphia she knew and loved. Sometimes she caught him looking sad when he talked about past friends he’d left behind. It was something that she could never replace, never fix, no matter how hard she tried or how accustomed he became to life now.

They cleaned the dishes together before she was surprised by a kiss from him. One hand caressed her face gently and she relished the feeling of his calluses against her smooth skin. She hummed appreciatively into his mouth before he did something she wasn’t expecting. He deepened the kiss, nipping gently at her lower lip. Brigid gasped and her body seemed to sing as she felt his tongue enter her mouth, sliding across hers and exploring, tasting her.

She was gasping for breath by the time they separated and she found herself leaning against his strong, lean body. He held her easily, looking down at her with nervous, expectant eyes.

“Dylas,” she breathed.

“I… I wanna t-try something new,” he said. She could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

“What is it?” she asked.

“I… I want to take you to bed,” he said.

Her heart might have stopped at those words. This was something they had both agreed to postpone, both for the sake of Dylas’ adjusting to this new time and place, and for Brigid, who until recently hadn’t known what her life before falling onto Venti from out of the sky was like. Sex… had been intimidating for both of them.

And yet, there were many a night when she lied awake, touching herself until she came thinking about what it would be like with Dylas. Having no other experience, she only knew the mechanics of sex, yet even that and her imagination was enough to drive her over the edge. It almost felt like a dream for him to stand there in front of her asking for this.

“Do you… you know, want to?” he asked, his entire face becoming red.

“Dylas…” she replied. “Yes.”

His face broke into a smile all at once and he leaned down to kiss her again. This time she was prepared for it, but she still moaned when his tongue entered her mouth. She could feel his hands trembling as they explored her body with equal parts anticipation and hunger. Her hands explored his, too, the packed, lean muscle, the long, graceful limbs, his hair that flowed beautifully to his shoulders. He was the most beautiful man she’d ever seen and he loved her.

“Princess,” he murmured against her lips. “Aw, to hell with it!”

She almost asked what was wrong before she yelped as Dylas bent down to pick her up by her thighs, which wrapped around his body. His arms wrapped around her and held her fast against him and she took a moment to admire how effortlessly he held her.

They kissed again as Dylas began walking towards her room and somewhere in the back of her mind, Brigid felt that this had to be a dream because this sort of thing only ever happened in her fantasies. She felt his tail swish around, smacking her body with the smooth bristles. Somehow, she had forgotten about that, but it felt amazing, now that she thought about it.

“Dylas,” she moaned. “Dylas, please.”

“Yeah, princess?” he replied, his voice low and dark, dripping like chocolate over her. She felt herself become wet at the words, which now seemed like the hottest thing he could have possibly called her in that moment.

“Take me to bed,” she gasped. “Please, gods, please, Dylas.”

She felt him smile against her lips. “You got it.”

He walked through the doors to her room and laid her out gently on the big, double bed. Her legs were still latched around his waist. His hands wandered down her front, toying with her clothes.

“Can I…?” he asked. His face was flushed, but whether it was from nerves or arousal, she couldn’t tell. She nodded and he began to pull at her clothes a bit gracelessly. She actually laughed at bit when her clothes didn’t budge. “What?”

Brigid wriggled out of his grasp and rolled over, revealing the lacings of her top. Her fingers went to the top and began to undo the knot that held it all in place. Dylas seemed to get the message and took over, unlacing her top quickly, if a bit clumsily at first. She sighed as he finally finished and pulled the garment off her body. Her leggings were much easier and required much less direction.

She lay there for a moment, waiting for Dylas to touch her again. When he didn’t, she rolled over. He was staring down at her with a look of wonder on his face. It made her entire body feel flushed.

“Y-you… you’re so… gorgeous,” he breathed. He reached down and began to fumble with her bra as gracelessly as he had with her top. She chuckled slightly and reached behind her to unhook it. She flung it onto the floor at the end of the bed and sighed as her breasts were freed from the confines. Dylas rolled her back over and she froze at the look that held equal amounts of wonder, love, and… desire. Hunger. The look sent thrills up her body and she had to stop herself from reaching down to her entrance.

“Dylas,” she said softly.

“Yeah, princess?” he asked. His voice went back to that dark, low voice that whispered of promises kept and fantasies fulfilled.

“You’re wearing too much clothing,” she said. His face flushed slightly as he chuckled.

“Oh. Right,” he said.

“Let me,” she replied.

She bent up and knelt in front of his body. She unbuttoned his vest and envied the ease with which it came off his body, right before it revealed a muscled torso. It was ridiculous, honestly, the way she trembled as she touched him. She’d seen him like this before. During the summer, if Dylas wasn’t working, he could usually be found at the lake either swimming or fishing. Never with a shirt on. Hell, one of their dates involved swimming in that lake, so this wasn’t even the first time she’d touched him like this.

But damn, it was different, now. Her hand brushed over the smooth plains of his abs, the slight valley in his chest. His breath hitched as she reached for his neck and brought him back down for a kiss. This time, it was hot with a tinge of want and desperation. Dylas’ hands roamed over her body, rough, calloused fingers touching smooth skin. She gasped and moaned loudly as they brushed across one of her nipples.

“Damn,” he murmured. “Is—is that good?”

“Yeah,” she said, nodding. “Do it again.”

His hands and fingers began to toy with her breasts. One of her hands gripped his arm while the other ventured down to her vagina, her thumb rubbing her clit as her fingers teased her opening. She was wet and the pleasure from Dylas’ hands in addition to her own made her body sing, like she was being consumed by a raging inferno.

She watched as Dylas’ eyes ventured down to the hand in her panties, which were already damp from her juices. A tongue darted out across his bottom and it was all the warning she had before he pulled her panties down gently with a finger, exposing her body, naked as the day she was born before her lover. It was beautiful, terrifying, and exhilarating all at once. A moment later, Dylas lay down, put her legs over his shoulders and looked up at her face from between her legs.

“Y-you tell me if you want to s-stop, okay?” he said. She just nodded, wondering what he could possibly be doing down there so close to her entrance. A moment later, she gave a startled shout as she felt him lick one long stripe over her hole. He was _licking_ her _vagina!_ Even more bizarre was how good it felt. His hands still teased and kneaded at her breasts and her back arched up off the bed, pushing her groin against Dylas’ mouth from the amount of pleasure was coursing through her body.

He hummed and moaned against her. The vibrations made her entire body tremble. Then, just as she was beginning to think it couldn’t get better, his tongue actually entered her opening. Her body arched up against him as she moaned. His hands alternated between teasing her breasts and running over the smooth expanse of her body. She moaned loudly when one of his thumbs brushed across her clit.

Dylas came up for air. His thumb still rubbed across her clit, as his fingers teased her entrance, a ghost of what had been there before. She needed it again. Gods, nothing had brought her so much pleasure in her life as his tongue did… down there, of all places. His face glistened with her juices and it made the slight smile on his face seem a bit filthy. It was one of the hottest things she’d ever seen.

“How you doing, princess?”

“I’m good, gods, it feels amazing!” she moaned. “Please, don’t stop, Dylas.”

The grin that appeared on his face was positively feral. “You got it,” he said. His golden eyes held her gaze as he descended upon her again and his tongue entered the folds of her entrance. He moaned against her and she felt like she might explode from how good it felt as it slipped inside her, lapping, teasing, and tasting her.

His hands returned to roaming over her body, mapping the curves of her form. She gently took one of his hands and returned it to a breast. She felt him growl against her as he began to tease the nipple in a calloused hand. She gasped as she felt her orgasm forming, pooling in the pit of her stomach under Dylas’ ministrations.

“D-Dylas, I-I’m close,” she moaned. Dylas moaned against her and kept at it. His other hand moved back down to tease at her clit. Brigid couldn’t think, her mind was one big blank as Dylas drove her wild. Finally, whatever held the pleasure back burst like a dam and she cried out as her orgasm swept through her. Her entire body twitched and convulsed, her toes curled, and she arched up off the bed against her lover’s face. The feeling left her gasping for breath.

When she finally opened her eyes after it subsided, she looked down to see Dylas looking up at her with wonder and affection and maybe just a hint of smug satisfaction. She could also see that his chin glistened with her juices. A moment later, she realized that she had come. On him. It was hot and mortifying, yet he seemed pleased. She was still too out of it to comment on it, though.

“Gods, but you’re beautiful,” he whispered. She offered a weak smile.

“Where… where did you learn how to do that?” she asked. “I’ve never felt so good in my life.”

He blushed and looked away, as if his face _hadn’t_ just been between her legs. “An ex,” he replied. “From my time.”

Oh. “I’m sorry,” she said.

“Don’t be,” Dylas replied. “We broke up a long time before I became a Guardian. We weren’t good for each other, but the sex was good. That was probably the only good thing about our relationship.”

Dylas stood and Brigid could see his erection straining against his pants. Her mouth watered at the sight. He was bigger than she imagined, if that was anything to go by. He walked out of the room and returned a couple minutes later with a small bundle of napkins, wiping his face off on them.

“Do you… want to stop?” he asked, uncertainty in his eyes. She could see the arousal in him, the clear desire for what he wanted. Yet he was asking for what she wanted, what she was willing to give.

“No,” she replied. “I’m good, now.”

He smiled, half with relief and half with arousal as his hands fell to his pants and unlaced them. He shoved them down to the floor and kicked them aside before he straightened. His cock stood out, long and proud, before him. His balls were also a bit bigger than she was expecting. It was, thankfully, human, not equine as she had once overheard some people gossiping about. One day, maybe soon, she wanted to suck him off, but now, she wanted to know what he would feel like inside her.

“Gods,” she whispered. Dylas chuckled nervously.

“Y-you’re not… disappointed, are you?” he asked. She reached for his hand and pulled him closer before kissing him. He tasted like… her. It was weird, but oddly enough she found that she didn’t care. She felt him climb onto the bed, hovering over her, his cock resting against her stomach.

“Why should I be disappointed?” she asked. “It’s bigger than I thought it would be.”

“Um…it’s not a… uh, you know.”

So he had heard the rumors, too. Not surprising. The people in this town were many things, but subtle was certainly not one of them. She chuckled lightly.

“I know,” she said.

“So… you’re glad?” he asked.

“Not really,” she replied with a slight smile. His face fell for a moment, before she laughed and kissed him again. “It’s still not inside me, after all. Not much to be glad about, yet.”

His face morphed from concern to lust and desire as he grinned. “I’ll get to work on that, princess.”

He leaned back and lined his cock up with her entrance. Her breathing hitched as she felt the head press against her. This was really happening. 

“Relax, princess,” he murmured against the shell of her ear. “I’ve got you.”

The words did help her relax a little bit and she felt Dylas push his cock into her opening. The stretch burned slightly, it was practically forgotten in the wake of the pleasure she felt from him being inside her. She moaned as she clung to Dylas’ shoulders as he made shallow, gentle thrusts, going deeper into her with each one. Finally, just when she was sure she couldn’t take any more, he settled down and groaned. They breathed together for a moment before she relaxed against the bed beneath her. 

“You… you feel bigger than you look,” she said. Dylas chuckled. 

“Shut up,” he replied. “Gods, but you feel so good.”

He leaned down to kiss her. It was hot, open-mouthed, and a bit breathless. Brigid ran her hands through his hair (which he adamantly maintained was not “mane-like”) as they kissed. One of his hands cradled the back of her head and she could periodically feel his tail swish around to brush against one of her legs. 

“Dylas,” she moaned. “Move, please. I’m ready.”

“You got it,” he replied. Instead of pulling out and ramming back in like she was half expecting, he began to rock into her, rolling his hips against hers. She moaned as she felt his cock thrusting shallowly into her. With every roll of Dylas’ hips, she thought she could feel it going deeper inside her. He was gentle and considerate and slow. Brigid thought she could feel just from the way he had sex with her that he loved her. It made her feel incredible. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss and suck on his neck. Dylas moaned and his thrusts started to become longer. He pulled out a little more and Brigid gasped as he pushed back in, and thought she might have seen stars from the sensation. If just his being inside her had felt amazing before, it was nothing compared to what it felt like to feel him actually making love to her. 

“How you doin’ princess?” he asked. 

She moaned. “A-A little to the left,” she replied. Dylas didn’t comment, shifted the angle of his thrusts. She moaned loudly as he hit the spot inside her that intensified everything she was feeling. It actually took Dylas aback just a bit. 

“Y-you good?” 

“Yes! Gods, yes! Don’t stop,” she cried. 

Her fingernails dug slightly into the his back and Dylas groaned as his mouth descended on hers again. Brigid moaned into his mouth, clinging to his body as Dylas’ thrusts grew in length and intensity. He was always gentle, though, his body communicating feelings and thoughts that he could rarely express in words. 

She didn’t need him to say it, she knew that he loved her, that he thought she was beautiful. Even the way that he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as he made love to her felt like he was cherishing, even protecting, her. The way his hands roamed over her body, gently caressing her, the way his mouth kissed hers, her face, her neck, her breasts, there was nothing she wanted more than to simply lay back and accept everything he gave her. 

“Brigid, princess, gah, I’m close,” he moaned. He started to pull out before she stopped him. 

“Stop,” she said. 

“But you could…” he trailed off, his eyes growing nervous at the obvious truth. 

“I’m…” she swallowed and breathed for a moment. “I’m on the potion. Nancy taught me how to make it. I’ve… been on it for about a week.”

His eyes widened and she pulled on his arm gently, trying to bring him back.

“Please, I want this,” she said. “I want you to come inside me the first time.”

Dylas nodded and sheathed his cock back inside her in one long, smooth motion. They moaned as they came back together, wrapping their arms around each other once again. Dylas moved to suckle one of her sensitive nipples and she arched against his body as he nipped and sucked at the flesh. His thrusts grew increasingly erratic, desperate, even. His hands moved down to grip her waist with surprising force which she found made the pleasure feel even more amazing. She felt her second orgasm start to build. 

“I-I’m close again,” she gasped. “I’m so close, Dylas, please.”

He growled. The grip on her waist grew just a bit harder. His mouth moved to the other nipple and began teasing it. Brigid’s hands went to his shoulders, holding onto him like he was her lifeboat in the midst of a storm. Their bodies moved together to their beautiful rhythm of sweat and moans. 

“Gods,” Dylas growled. “I-I’m gonna come!”

He growled again as he gave a few more desperate, powerful thrusts, before burying his cock as deep inside her as it would go. He groaned through his release and she felt his cock pulse as it shot hot come inside her. She moaned at the feeling of Dylas’ hot, pulsing cock inside her. He rolled his hips against her and one of his hands moved to tease her clit again. She moaned desperately as she felt her climax building. 

“Dylas, gods,” she moaned. 

“Do it,” he whispered, still rocking his hips against hers. “Come for me, princess.”

A moment later she did just that, her climax bursting from her with Dylas’ hard cock still inside her. Her body shook against him, her toes curled, and she sobbed with relief as her entire body convulsed through her orgasm. When it was done she collapsed against the bed beneath her, utterly spent. Dylas pulled out of her and fell onto the bed as well. 

“H-how… how was it?” he asked. She smiled and sighed happily before rolling over to kiss him. It was tender and sweet. He wrapped an arm gently around her, pulling her close. 

“That was… incredible,” she replied. “That surpassed everything I expected or thought it would be. What about you? Was I… good?”

His answering smile was relieved and he kissed her forehead gently. “You were amazing, too,” he said. “Happy birthday, princess.”

She smiled. But then Dylas groaned and rolled up off the bed. “Where are you going?” she demanded. 

“To get new sheets,” he replied like it was the most obvious thing. “Unless you want to sleep in the wet spot tonight.”

She blushed as she realized that the place where her body had been was, indeed, damp. She hadn’t thought about that. She rolled off the bed to get the sheets off when she felt some of his come leak from her hole. 

_Gods, that’s weird_ , she thought. She ignored it and kept working. It was getting late as it was and after that sex which left her exhausted and happy, all she really wanted to do was sleep and cuddle with her lover. She tossed the used sheets into a hamper just as Dylas returned to replace them. As soon as the sheets were in place she got back on the bed and lay her head against a pillow. Dylas climbed in behind her and wrapped his arms around her gently. She smiled as she felt sleep closing in on her.

* * *

The next morning they awoke to a typhoon, completely unexpected. It was a good thing that Brigid had harvested her crops within the past few days, having fully intended to let the fields rest until the new year. Having nothing better to for the day, Brigid and Dylas spent the day making love, exploring different ways to please each other until they were utterly spent. When they weren’t having sex, they simply cuddled and talked, or listened to the wind and rain howling outside. 

It was one of the most restful days Brigid could remember having.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various geek related nonsense! <3


	2. Spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished the Dylas romance, so there's gonna be some slight spoilers for that, but I'm not really gonna go about it the same way as the game does. I loved it, but it's just gonna happen differently.

It was a quiet evening after a busy day. Dylas stood on the banks of the Dragon Lake as he was wont to do when his shift at the restaurant was done. Petals from the blossoming petals fell on the calm waters. He breathed deeply through his nose and sighed. The scent of the cherry blossoms and the sound of the waves lapping gently against the coast at his feet soothed him. He wiggled his toes beneath the water. Mud settled between his toes and the feeling made him smile. 

Selphia might not look it to outsiders, but it was quite a busy town. Dylas was surprised when he was first woken up from being a Guardian. Porcoline kept him pretty busy, which was only fair, considering that Dylas lived with the guy. Back in the days when the Sechs Empire had invaded, most of his time was spent with Brigid on her quest to save Venti. 

Yet even on those days, Dylas usually found time to end up here or at one of the other fishing holes in the surrounding countryside. Fishing was the one thing he still had from his old time, not that he’d had much back in his time. His tendency to be foul-mouthed and disagreeable had been just as bad. 

He glanced up at the sky and saw it painted in red, gold, and purple. It was surely almost time for him to meet Brigid. Considering both of them had a tendency to be early, she would be royally pissed if he was late. 

He pictured the image of her pouty face. It was adorable, but also the quickest way to make him feel guilty. Dylas would do anything in his power to make that look disappear. 

_She would probably milk it for all it’s worth_ , Dylas thought with a chuckle. At first, it was nearly impossible for him to tell when she was genuinely upset or whether she was teasing him. He was getting better, but she still managed to sneak past his defenses every now and then. 

He reeled in the line and packed it away before he started heading for the castle. Illuminata raced past shouting something about a culprit, as usual. Amber trailed behind her. He grinned and kept walking. Brigid would understand, but honestly he wanted to go on their date more than he wanted to know what those two were up to. 

The castle grew as he approached. People said that it was even grander than the king’s palace in the capital. Dylas could believe it. The spires that soared above it made it seem half a palace and half a cathedral. It was just the sort of place one might expect to find a Native Dragon. 

He approached one of the side entrances and carefully wiped his feet on the mat in front. Trailing mud through Brigid’s home wouldn’t just be rude. She would lecture him about it for _hours._ Last time it happened had been after he caught an _enormous_ tuna. He’d raved excitedly about having actually caught one after weeks of trying. She’d been less impressed due to the trail of mud he’d tracked through the house. 

_Whatever, dinner was still tasty_ , he thought with a smile. He still made sure to set his fishing boots aside next to her farming boots. It was simple enough to remember to take his shoes off at the door. He walked through the rooms of her home until he heard humming from the kitchen. The smells were incredible. Dylas could smell chicken frying in a pan and vegetables of some sort roasting in the oven. He rounded the corner and found her eagerly mashing potatoes in a bowl. 

He leaned against the wall and watched her work. Brigid’s focus was impossible to disrupt once she got started on something. It wasn’t unusual for her to spend all day in her fields because she’d actually lost track of time while taking care of her plants. Dylas might be just okay at growing plants (he didn’t kill them, anyway), but he could appreciate the skill, time, and attention his girlfriend gave to farming. 

He always enjoyed this. Watching her throw herself wholeheartedly into a task, any task, was incredible. She was so passionate, so smart, and so determined. Of course, she was also stubborn as a mule, but that apparently went with the territory. People frequently told him he had the same problem. Dylas was inclined to believe it. Most of their squabbles tended to revolve around one or both of them refusing to budge on something. 

Once the potatoes were mashed to her taste, she started adding in butter, cream, salt, and pepper until she was satisfied with the result. Only then did she turn around… and jump when she saw Dylas standing there with a grin on his face. 

“Dylas! How long have you been standing there?!” she demanded. 

“Long enough,” he replied. “You were so intent on mashing the potatoes, I didn’t want to interrupt.” 

“Jerk,” she said with a pout. It was a playful one, though, so Dylas walked over, leaned down and kissed her gently before going to the sink to wash up. “How was fishing?” 

“It was okay,” he said. “Caught a few things, but nothing worth holding on to. Mostly cherry salmon and needlefish.”

She nodded. They mutually agreed never to bring home cherry salmon or needlefish after having one or the other nearly every day just to empty out their respective refrigerators. For some reason, they had both gone through phases where they hung on to everything they caught. 

Which was why they were having something _other_ than seafood tonight. Dylas had been cooking himself stuff like milk porridge, carrot cake, and other kinds of savory foods that didn’t call for fish. It was weeks since he’d even thought about eating sashimi. It was a good chance to get good at cooking Brigid’s favorite foods for a change.

“How are your fields?” Dylas asked. 

“They’re recovering,” she said. Her fields had received quite a beating after another unexpected typhoon showed up. Without the time to make the preparations she would have made, she had no choice but to hunker down and wonder what would be left of her crops. “I’ve almost finished cleaning up the winter field. Then I’ll start planting crops in it. I’m thinking of planting onions, maybe some carrots, and some lamp grass.” 

Dylas perked up at the mention of carrots (no, not because he was a horse, because he wasn’t, thank you very much). He just thought they were delicious and Brigid’s carrots were the best, no question. Something she did, whether it was the loving care, or the fertilizer, or something in the water made all her produce taste better. 

“Dylas!” she said sharply. He blinked. 

“Y-Yeah?” 

“Did you hear what I just said?” Brigid asked. 

“Um, you said something about cleaning up the winter field,” he replied. “And planting carrots, onions, and… something else.” 

“Lamp grass,” she supplied. “And that was 5 minutes ago.” 

“Oh,” he said. He felt his face heat up. “Wh-what did you say?” 

“I asked you if you could set the table,” she said. “I’m done cooking.” 

Dylas’ stomach rumbled in reply. His tail swished in annoyance with himself as his blushed deepened. Brigid laughed good naturedly. Before he could further embarrass himself, he turned around to do as requested. He was sometimes ashamed to admit it, but his appetite was on par with Porcoline’s. He was better at burning calories, thank goodness. 

Dinner was delicious. The fry on the chicken was beautifully crunchy, the mashed potatoes were creamy, and the vegetables were savory. Dylas had to admit, this was a good way to switch up their dinner routine. 

Dylas made himself useful after they finished and washed the dishes. Brigid sat on the counter next to him and they chatted about nothing in particular while he worked. There was a rumor going around town that Volkanon was retiring soon. It seemed to have gotten everyone in town worked up. Brigid had her doubts, which Dylas was inclined to agree with. Volkanon was the best butler in town and showed no sign of slowing down in his old age. 

“I’m pretty sure the only thing that would keep him from doing his job would be if he was actually on his deathbed,” Brigid concluded. 

“You’re probably right,” Dylas replied with a chuckle. 

He dried the last of the plates and set aside. He dried his hands off and placed his hands on either side of Brigid’s body. This was the only way she ever matched his height and frankly, she was adorable like this. He stared into her eyes, green as seafoam.

_She’s gorgeous. I don’t deserve her_ , Dylas thought. The words were on the tip of his tongue, but as usual, he couldn’t find the courage or even the right way to phrase it. Instead, he leaned in and kissed her gently. She hummed against him as she kissed him back. Her lips were so soft, he closed his eyes and let himself lose himself. Brigid wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. 

He moaned as he deepened the kiss. Brigid opened her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Dylas moved his hands to her waist, resting naturally at the curves. She arched up against his body with a moan. 

“Dylas,” she gasped. 

“Yes, princess?” he asked. He grinned as she shivered against him. He didn’t understand the whole pet name thing, but he could appreciate the effect it had on her when he used them. 

“I want… you know,” she sighed. They had had sex many times since her birthday a month ago. They’d gotten better at arousing each other, but for some reason, she still got flustered when talking about it. It was amusing. He pulled back to look at her. Her face was flushed and pink and her eyes were dark with arousal. “Please.” 

Dylas grinned as he growled. His cock started to grow hard in his pants. Not for the first time he debated getting pants that weren’t quite so tight-fitting. However, Brigid said that she liked the way they made his butt look, so there was that. He hoisted her up by her thighs. Brigid gasped and clung to him as he found his balance. 

“Showoff,” she accused. 

“You like that, you’ll love what’s coming next,” he replied. He kissed her again and began walking towards the living room. Somehow, whether through luck or divine intervention, he managed to avoid various pieces of furniture until he reached the couch. He stopped himself just before he unceremoniously dropped her on it. It still wasn’t the most graceful landing, however. Brigid laughed lightly as she stretched out. 

“Great job, dork,” she said, she grabbed his hand and pulled him down until he was straddling her. He chuckled as he kissed her. She flipped them over and smirked. 

“S-shut up,” he replied. He was fully hard now, his cock straining against the fabric of his pants. He was big, he knew, but contrary to the rumors, it wasn’t a byproduct of his years as a monster like other parts of his body. He’d been this way back in his day. 

Brigid reached down and palmed his cock through his pants. Dylas released a loud, pleasured moan. He bucked up, _needing_ her to touch him more. Part of him wanted to tear her clothes off thrust up into her tight heat. But he forced himself to be slow. Her hand moved along the length of his shaft and he moaned at the contact. 

“P-princess,” he moaned. 

She began to unlace his pants and pushed them down. He swallowed as she lowered herself to the floor between his legs. Realization dawned on him and his cock twitched in his underwear. She pulled them down and let them drop to the floor. She gripped the base in her hand. It looked huge as she glanced up at him. He watched in wordless wonder as she wrapped her mouth around the head of his member. 

“Fuck!” He groaned loudly. Brigid moaned as she took more of his length into her mouth until the head reached the back. She tried to swallow, but she gagged and came off. 

“Jeez, Brigid!” he cried. “You okay? You don’t gotta take all of it.” 

“Thought I could do it,” she croaked. 

“Well, listen,” he said. “You don’t have to. Some guys might get off on their partner choking on them, but I’m not one of them. So don’t, got it?” 

She nodded and wrapped her hand around the base of his cock. She wrapped her mouth around his cock again and moved her hand up along the length in tandem. He moaned and put a hand on her head, carding his fingers through her hair. He felt bright sparks of pleasure course from his cock through the rest of his body. He reached up and pulled his jacket off, tossed it behind him, and unbuttoned his shirt to follow suit. When he was fully nude, he reclined back against the couch and sighed with relief. 

Her tongue began to tease the underside of the head of his cock. He resisted the urge to buck up into her mouth from the pleasure. Still, it felt incredible. The warmth of her mouth felt almost as good as that of her opening. She came off the head to lick the length of his cock before licking his balls as well. All the while, she pumped his cock in a steady rhythm, neither fast nor slow. 

“Gods,” he moaned. “Shit, you’re good at this.” 

Brigid hummed appreciatively at the praise as she returned to the top. She bobbed on his cock at that same steady rhythm. Dylas moaned as she went lower, but not low enough to gag. He was glad. The thought of hurting her in any way didn’t appeal to him at all. 

When he felt his orgasm starting to build, he pulled her off his cock and up into his lap. Dylas kissed her. It wasn’t gentle or slow like before. This was hot, passionate, but still sweet and loving. Dylas moaned as the head of his cock brushed against Brigid’s panties. He reached down and pushed his fingers past the hem to finger her opening. She gasped into his mouth. She was so wet already. 

He casually pushed a finger into her while his thumb teased her clit. She gasped and moaned into his mouth. Dylas came off with a feral grin.

“Clothes. Off. Now,” he said eloquently. 

“Yeah,” she agreed. As quickly as she could, she pulled her dress off over her head and tossed it aside. Dylas unstrapped her bra much more deftly than he had their first night (hey, bras were different these days). When her breasts were free, he cupped one in each hand and teased her nipples with his fingers. 

“Dammit, Dylas, don’t tease me,” Brigid moaned. 

“But I like to tease you,” he chuckled. He lowered his mouth to her neck and sucked gently. “Besides, you tease me all the time.” 

Brigid just whined in reply. Dylas had to admit, there was an element of revenge in his teasing her body like this. It was probably one of the few areas which came naturally to him, aside from fishing. Winding her up like this was incredible and gratifying. He swore he would never tire of it. 

He gently pulled her panties down and tossed them aside before reaching down to tease her opening again. She gasped as he slipped one finger into her slick opening and angled it towards that spot inside her that made her come apart. She moaned loudly as she rutted against his hand and he marveled at how beautiful she was even like this.

His other hand moved up the side of her body from the groove in her waist that made her jump to a sensitive nipple before slowly, sensuously making its way back down. His mouth kissed and sucked along her collarbone. He was careful not to leave marks anywhere where people might see. Sure, they were having sex and enjoying it, but that didn’t mean anyone else had to know. 

Dylas gently added another finger into her entrance. He thrust up into her as deeply as he could. His thumb returned to her clit and began to rub it in tandem with his thrusts. Brigid gave a particularly loud moan as his fingers grazed across that spot inside her. One of her hands rose to his scalp and he moaned as she pulled it gently with her fingers tangled in his locks (it was not a mane, people who called it a mane were dirty liars named Doug). 

“G-Gods, Dylas,” she moaned into his ear. “D-Don’t stop, please!” 

“You got it,” he growled against her neck. 

He gently added a third finger and started fucking into her with greater enthusiasm. Her breath began to hitch a little between her moans. She was close. Dylas moved his mouth down to nip and suck at her other nipple. She cried out as she came on his hand. Her entire body twitched and convulsed against him. It was stunning and incredible and Dylas felt just a bit smug that he was the one who could make her do this. 

Her juices dripped down his hand onto his wrist. She trembled against him and gasped for breath in the aftermath of her orgasm. Dylas gently extracted his fingers from her opening and licked one. He moaned at the sweet, tangy taste of her come even as she twisted her face in disgust. 

“You’re gross,” she said. Her voice was a little breathless. Dylas just laughed.

“Don’t knock it ‘til you try it,” he said. He pointedly licked up the length of another one of his fingers and savored the taste of her come on his tongue. 

“You’re also weird,” she said. “But I love you.”

Dylas felt his face flush at those words. It was weird. He could do the whole sex thing, go all night with her until they were both utterly exhausted and not feel the slightest bit flustered, but as soon as she said those words, he became the most awkward person on the face of the earth. He stared into her eyes, her wonderful, beautiful eyes with the words in his throat. 

“I—I love you, too,” he said. He leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled back. 

“Still gross,” she said with a smile. 

“Oh yeah?” he asked with a grin. He gave chase. She jumped off the couch and fled. “Dammit! Get back here!”

“Make me!” she cried as she ran through the doorway. Dylas jumped up and chased after her. She ran into the kitchen and he followed… just in time for her to throw a bundle of flour in his face. He coughed and glared at her. She was smiling smugly from the other side of the room. 

“So that’s how you wanna play it, huh?” Dylas said with a wicked grin. He went to the fridge and retrieved a bottle of chocolate syrup and turned around. Brigid backed up against the wall. 

“No, don’t you d—”

Dylas squeezed the bottle and squirted chocolate syrup on her. Brigid shrieked as the cold liquid landed on her stomach. Dylas took some satisfaction in the fact that, unlike her, he didn’t go for her hair. It would be a pain in the ass to clean out later. She retaliated by going for the remnants of a fruit smoothie and splashing it on his chest. 

“Damn!” he yelled. Brigid darted out the door, laughing triumphantly. He grabbed a tin pie mold, some freshly whipped cream from the fridge, and dumped some into the mold before he chased after her. 

He found her in the work area where the forge and other crafting stations were held. She hid behind to the crafting table and moved opposite him, no matter which way he moved. Finally, when they were fairly close to each other, he threw the pie. 

“NOO!” she cried right before the pie landed squarely in her face. 

“YES!” Dylas cheered. “Gotcha that time!” 

Brigid lowered the tin blindly to the surface of the table. It was littered with half-finished projects and others that were somewhat… disastrous experiments she had tried. Her face was covered in cream. Brigid wiped it out of her eyes at least. They stared at each other before they both started laughing uncontrollably. Dylas bent over, clutching his sides. Of all the things to do while they were having sex, this was… definitely the most ridiculous. 

It was several minutes before they finally managed to calm down. Dylas had tried a few times only to look at the cream dripping from Brigid’s face and start laughing all over again. By the time they both got a grip, his sides hurt, his face hurt, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop smiling or from chuckling a bit before he wrapped an arm around her waist. 

“We should probably clean up,” she said. 

“Yeah, but that would mean that we’d have to go to the bath house,” Dylas replied. “And that means getting dressed.” 

“Good thing we have a sink,” she declared. She took his hand and led them back to the kitchen. 

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but the sink isn’t big enough for a bath,” Dylas deadpanned. 

“Just watch,” she said. 

Brigid washed her face of the whipped cream, but not before Dylas grabbed a dollop with a finger to taste it. That it was probably one of the fingers that had been inside her apparently made no difference. Brigid still scrubbed her face vigorously. When she was done, she grabbed a sponge from the cabinet and started washing the chocolate and the fruit smoothie off their respective bodies. She even stepped out to grab a vial of shampoo she’d whipped up the other day. 

How she managed to capture the smell of cedar and put it in shampoo in her chemistry table was beyond Dylas’ ability to comprehend. Chemistry made his head hurt. But it quickly became his favorite, not least of which because she herself seemed to like the way he smelled when he used it. 

He bent awkwardly over the sink as he tried to wash the flour out of his hair. If he’d had short hair, this would be easy. As it was, Dylas paid special attention to the quality of his hair. It was a good thing the women in town were happy to give him pointers on how to maintain long hair. Otherwise, he probably would’ve had to cut it off a long time ago. 

After a few minutes of struggle, he managed to get the water to run clear and he cleaned his hair. He straightened up to find Brigid holding out a towel for him, which he accepted with a smile. 

“You know,” she said. “I never would’ve imagined sex leading to… whatever that was.” 

“I think kids these days call them ‘food fights,’ young lady,” Dylas chuckled. 

“Har har, you’re so funny,” she drawled. 

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Dylas replied. 

“Did… did you ever do this?” Brigid asked. “Before, I mean.” 

He stared at her for a moment before he understood the question. Had he ever done this with his ex? 

“No,” he said. “We enjoyed each other, but… I always felt a bit tired afterwards. What we have, it’s not just good, it’s fun.”

“Fun?” 

“Well, yeah,” Dylas said. He blushed. He wasn’t good with words and he always got a bit flustered when he had to explain something.

“I guess that makes sense,” she replied. “I do think that what we do together is the most fun I’ve ever had.” 

Dylas blushed and smiled at that. He didn’t know how to say it, exactly, but the fact that he loved her seemed to make it even more incredible. It was fun, but it wasn’t _just_ fun. He didn’t know how to say it. 

_Someone like Forte or Dolce would probably know how to say it_ , he thought. _Hell, Venti’s been around forever, she would probably know._

Brigid stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. He caught her lips as she pulled away and kissed her again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. Her body was smooth and hard. Muscles from fighting monsters and pulling up crops moved beneath her skin. Yet her skin was also smooth and soft, except for her hands, which were easily as callused as his. 

“Mmm, Dylas,” she whispered. 

“Yes, princess?” 

“I’m ready,” she sighed, dragging her body along the length of his. “Please.”

Dylas felt his cock come back to life. Somehow in the chaos he forgot that he hadn’t actually gotten to come earlier. Not that he minded, since he had fun, but the knowledge rekindled the fire in his stomach. He growled and picked her up again. This time he walked towards the bedroom and laid her out on the bed. She laughed at him when she stretched out. 

“Are you always going to just pick me up when it’s time for… this?” she asked. 

“Works for me,” he said with a wicked smile. “I like picking you up.” 

He traced his fingers over her opening again. She was still wet and relaxed from earlier, but he still fished the small vial of lube out of the nightstand next to the bed. He slicked up his cock and pressed the head to her entrance. He looked up at her face. She nodded. He pushed in and she cried out softly as the head of his cock breached her. 

He moaned when he finally pushed inside her. Her hole was so wet and warm and inviting. It was incredible. Every time he entered her, it felt like he’d spent weeks in a desert and she was an oasis. Hell, whenever they spent time together after days apart, it felt like that. He was terrified she would fade away, but the longer they were together, the more sure he was that she wouldn’t. 

Dylas thrust into her in shallow, gentle thrusts. He aimed for the place in her that made her moan and arch up off the bed against him. Brigid’s arms were wrapped around his back. Her hands clung to his shoulders as he pushed his cock deeper into her. She pressed her body flush against his when his cock finally did brush over that spot and her blunt nails dug shallow grooves into the back of his shoulders. He moaned at the feeling. 

When he finally bottomed out, he paused. He stared down at her as they both gasped for breath. Dylas leaned down and kissed her lower lip. He could feel his cock surrounded by her wet, tight heat. At the same time, he could feel how much she loved and trusted him in the way their limbs tangled together, their bodies entwined as though any separation at all would be too much. It was one of the most amazing feelings in the world. 

Eventually she breathed in and nodded for him to move. He began to slowly rock into her, not so much thrusting as rolling his hips against hers. Brigid moaned loudly as his cock moved inside her. The folds of her inner walls seemed to pull him further in. If it were possible for him to go any deeper, he surely would have. 

Dylas reached down and began to tease her clit again. Brigid cried out loudly from the pleasure and her fingers again dug into his shoulders. He moaned and pulled out a bit to thrust back in. He watched with smug delight as her eyes screwed shut as he did so. Each of his thrusts pulled out more, but he never slammed into her. It was slow. It was sweet. 

He leaned down and kissed her again. He left a trail of open mouthed kisses from her face down her neck and then up to her ear. She moaned and her hands rose from his shoulders to his neck, fingers tangling in the locks of his hair that clung to his skin from water and now sweat. His other arm wrapped around her waist and rested on the small of her back. 

“Gods, fuck,” he swore against her skin. “Oh, gods, I love you.” 

Something unexpected happened then. Brigid flipped them over. Dylas laughed with surprise as he found himself lying on his back and staring up into her face. Before he had the chance to comment on it, she kissed him again. Then she began to ride him, pulling up off him slightly before going back down on his length. 

“I love you, too,” she whispered against his mouth. Dylas’ hands went to rest at the curve of her ass as she fucked herself on his cock. His eyes ran over her naked form, beautiful and strong and so full of life it was a wonder she wasn’t actually made of Runes. 

_Maybe she is_ , he thought. _She’s special, there’s no doubt about that._

Dylas began to tease her clit again as she rode his cock. He relished the feeling of her around him, moving inside her, and giving her this pleasure. His other hand resumed what it had been doing earlier. He moved it over the groove of her waist, up to her breast to tease her nipple, and back down again. He repeated this simple motion and grinned in satisfaction as Brigid threw her head back with a moan. 

Brigid began to come off his cock more as she got used to this position. Dylas couldn’t help but moan as he felt her walls tighten around his cock as she came down on his cock. He thrust up as she came down, rolling his hips into her. Eventually she managed to rise until only the head was inside her before coming back down. Dylas moaned as his cock was sheathed inside her tight, wet heat all at once. 

“Oh, gods, it feels amazing!” she moaned loudly. 

Dylas groaned in agreement as he gripped her hips and began to thrust up again. He held her in place as he fucked her. He was trying to keep his pace from growing harried, but it was hard. All he could think about was how beautiful she was, how tight and wet she was around his cock. All he could feel was the pleasure coursing from the tip of his cock as it fill her to his scalp and the tips of his toes. He could feel his orgasm coming, building in the pit of his stomach.

He pulled her down to kiss her. They moaned into each other’s mouths as they moved. Dylas moved a hand down to tease at her clit again and she arched against him. He rolled them over onto their sides so he could angle his thrusts more effectively. 

“Fuck, yes!” she cried. “F-faster, Dylas, I’m close!”

Dylas growled as he complied, fucking into her with renewed vigor and throwing caution to the wind. His tail swished of its own volition as it usually did when he was excited, but especially when he was about to come. His thrusts were short, fast, and powerful. He bent to kiss and suck along her collarbone. Brigid hooked one of her legs around his waist, pulling him closer, deeper into her body. 

Brigid came with a cry and Dylas fucked her through it. He felt her pulse and convulse around him as she came on his member. He gave a few more thrusts before he came, his seed bursting from his cock deep inside her. It was the most incredible feeling, having orgasms together while they clung to each other’s bodies. 

They lay there gasping in the aftermath of their orgasms. Dylas looked at her with wonder as they kissed slowly, luxuriating in each other’s warm embrace. Eventually, however, they came back and realized that they were lying in one giant wet spot. Dylas reluctantly pulled his soft, spent cock out of her body and got up to fetch a spare set of sheets and bedding. 

“One of these days, we’re going to remember to put a towel down or something,” Brigid replied. He glanced back to find her stretched out on the bed. She looked happy, satisfied. Dylas smiled to himself and let himself feel pleased and proud. 

“Yeah, but where’s the fun in that?” he replied. 

“In not having to pause in cuddling afterwards to change the sheets,” she said with a sigh. Dylas chuckled and shrugged. She had a point. He grabbed the sheets and a blanket and came back as soon as possible. When they were done, they climbed back into bed and wrapped their bodies around one another. Brigid sighed happily as she tucked her head beneath his chin. 

_It’s a different life_ , Dylas thought. _But damn if it’s not good, better, even, than my old one._

And that thought led to others. Like how much he’d changed and how the person responsible for all that slept contentedly in his arms. And what that life might look like later on.

* * *

Dylas couldn’t sleep that night. The thoughts in his head kept him awake. At some point in the night, Brigid rolled out of his arms and sprawled on her side of the bed. Dylas couldn’t help but look at her as he thought about what to do. In the wee hours of the morning, he took her left hand and studied it for a bit. 

She really did deserve better than him. She was beautiful and kind and brave and he was stubborn and brash and impulsive. He was a contrarian by nature. He pushed people away when they tried to get close, not that it worked. It had taken him months before he was able to admit how he felt about her. First because he was trying to push her away and later because he simply didn’t know how to say it. 

He still didn’t sometimes. The depth of his feelings for her were incredible and utterly beyond his ability to convey in words. It was a good thing that she seemed to understand him anyway. 

_I’ll do it_ , he decided. He crept out of bed and left a note saying that he’d gone fishing before he started to dress himself.

* * *

Lady Ventuswill, the Divine Wind, Native Dragon over the abyss of time, and guardian and patron of Selphia was sleeping peacefully. It was the restful sleep of one who no longer worried about her friends and who no longer lingered on the verge of death. She had been happily dreaming of pancakes. Actually, she’d been dreaming of entire castles made of pancakes with rivers of maple syrup flowing through them. The people of Selphia, in their wisdom, had built her this wonder of the world as a token of their love and appreciation. 

That is, she was until she felt someone prodding at her. She ignored it for a moment, but the dream faded as the prodding returned. 

“Venti,” someone was saying. “Come on, Venti, wake up!” 

“Go away,” she replied. 

“Dammit, Venti, I gotta talk to you!” 

The voice sounded suspiciously like Dylas. That would make sense. That human was always particularly rude, but she loved him for it anyway. That didn’t mean that she would take being awoken from her sleep well. She groaned as she opened her eyes. Dylas was standing there, smirking down at her with amusement. 

_If I were a different Native Dragon, I’d probably eat him for his impertinence_ , she thought idly. 

“What?” she asked. 

“Did you know you talk in your sleep?” he asked. 

“I do not!” she protested. She meant it to be indignant, but it came out as a yawn. 

“So that wasn’t you dreaming about pancakes just now?” he asked with a grin. 

_Damn_ , she thought. _I wouldn’t eat him, but maybe I could just crush him._

“You’re a real jerk sometimes, you know that?” Venti replied. “Hasn’t anyone ever told you that it’s rude to wake people up this early in the morning? It’s not even light out!”

“Yeah, yeah, but I need to talk to you,” he said. 

Venti studied him for a moment. Just yesterday, he had come in on his way to the lake after work in these same clothes. Today, though, they looked a bit rumpled. He smelled strange, too, like he’d been running around, sweating or something. He really needed a bath. She gasped as realization hit her.

“You and Brigid had sex!” she cried. 

“Dammit, Venti, not so loud!” he hissed. 

“Is this what the humans call ‘the walk of shame’?” she asked. 

“What? No!” he cried. “How do you even know what that is?” 

“At least you’re not strutting,” she said, pointedly ignoring his question. “You really don’t have the form for it.” 

“I’m not talking about my sex life with Brigid,” Dylas replied with a blush. 

“Really? That didn’t stop you with Amelia,” Venti countered. Dylas’ face grew even more flustered. “I’m happy for you two. It’s about time, honestly. I thought you’d lost your touch.”

“S-shut up!” he shouted. Venti just laughed at him. “It-it wasn’t our first time!”

What? “You mean to tell me that you two have been sleeping together and _neither of you told me?!_ ” she cried. 

“What about being quiet don’t you get? Is this a dragon thing?” Dylas demanded. 

“It is a dragon thing, so live with it! How long has this been going on?”

Dylas looked away. “A-about a month.” 

“I’ve seen both of you every day for a month and neither of you thought to mention to me, _your best friend_ , that you’d taken your relationship to the next level?” she demanded. “Hmph. Some friends you are. You’re fired.”

“I’m not sure that’s how it works,” Dylas said. 

“I’m not sure you’re a god,” she countered. “If anyone knows how it works, it’s me.” 

“Sure, whatever,” Dylas replied. “That’s what I’ve come to talk to you about.” 

“About being a god? What do you want to know?” she asked. “You’re a mortal, so some things you just won’t get, but I’ll try my best.”

“No, about my relationship with Brigid,” Dylas corrected her. 

“Oh. Well, good. What about it?” 

“I’m going to propose.” 

That made her pay attention. She smiled down at him as she tried to contain her glee. Her best friends were in love and it made her happy. 

“Tell me more,” she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various geek related nonsense! <3


End file.
